One of the problems with refrigerator lighting is that lighting solutions do not necessarily take into account how use of the refrigerator can affect lighting. By way of example only, consider a refrigerator drawer. Conventionally when a drawer such as a crisper is lit, the light is configured to shine down and back to illuminate the product stored within the drawer. However, when the drawer is extended, the light may remain shining down and back into the space that the crisper has vacated. With the consumer standing in front of the crisper it is difficult to rely on external lighting to properly illuminate the now open drawer. Thus, problems remain with refrigerator lighting.